


Protection

by sinofwriting



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Gen, sister reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 11. “Remember when we were little?”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Protection

Bishop smiles at the girl in front of him, holding the phone tighter against his ear. “Remember when we were little?”

She smiles back at him, for the first time since he visited, mind flashing back to their shared childhood. “Abuela stuffing us with food even when we told her we weren’t hungry.”

He nods, “Then papá getting mad because she was up and moving around.”

“She was stubborn.”

“You get that from her.”

Y/N rolls her eyes at her older brother, “Like you didn’t get abuelo’s love of not talking about feelings unless necessary.”

Bishop ignores her words and the slight stab they give his heart, “you still got protection?”

She sighs, “I have since I got in here ten years ago. It doesn’t change. You can ask me every month like you always do and the answer won’t change.”

“Sorry, for wanting to make sure that protection Marcus and me are paying is actually being put to use.”

She glares at him, “Then stop paying for it. I’ve made friends in here you know. I had to, since I’ll be here until I’m dead.”

With that, she puts the phone back, the guards taking her away in less than a minute.


End file.
